JECICA
JECICA is the first indies album by Michiyo. It was released on March 3, 2004, and is Heike Michiyo's first album after graduating from Hello! Project in 2002. It was released independently on her own record label Sweet Hysteria Records under her new stage name, Michiyo (みちよ). It was released in two versions: a 1st limited edition and a 2nd Edition with different covers. The limited edition could only be ordered online (from her official record store), and came with a 24 page photobook, shot on location in Australia, and one of three signed photographs (one special namajashin, or one of two normal namajashin). Those who ordered it also got a bonus CD with an unreleased song and a comment track, as part of an internet campaign. The regular edition was available for sale in stores nationwide. Tracklist CD #JECICA #FLY #Love Line #Kireigoto… (キレイゴト...; Empty Words...) #Climbing Life #untouchable #RAINBOW #Kite (カイト) #Lovers #MATRICARIA Limited Edition Bonus CD # Shiawase na Uta (しあわせなうた; A Happy Song) # Michiyo Sweet message Album Information JECICA *Lyrics, Composition: Michiyo *Arrangement: MUCCI, Masayuki Tanoue FLY *Lyrics, Composition: Michiyo *Arrangement: MUCCI Love Line *Lyrics, Composition: Michiyo *Arrangement: MUCCI Kirei Goto… *Lyrics, Composition: Michiyo *Arrangement: Masayuki Tanoue Climbing Life *Lyrics, Composition: Michiyo *Arrangement: MUCCI, Masayuki Tanoue untouchable *Lyrics, Composition: Michiyo *Arrangement: MUCCI, Masayuki Tanoue RAINBOW *Lyrics, Composition: Michiyo *Arrangement: MUCCI Kite *Lyrics, Composition: Michiyo *Arrangement: MUCCI, Masayuki Tanoue Lovers *Lyrics, Composition: Michiyo *Arrangement: MUCCI MATRICARIA *Lyrics, Composition: Michiyo *Arrangement: Michiyo Shiawase na Uta *Lyrics, Composition: Michiyo *Arrangement: Michiyo Concert Performances JECICA * Michiyo Tour 2005 "unaffected" * 9th Anniversary Acoustic Live * Koimizuki Hatsubai Kinen/Azamazaka Tour '05 * Koimizuki Hatsubai Kinen * Michiyo ~Debut 7 Shuunenkinen~ Gentei Acoustic Dinner Live FLY * Koimizuki Hatsubai Kinen Love Line * Michiyo Tour 2005 "unaffected" * Koimizuki Hatsubai Kinen/Azamazaka Tour '05 * Koimizuki Hatsubai Kinen * Michiyo ~Debut 7 Shuunenkinen~ Gentei Acoustic Dinner Live Kireigoto… ''' * Michiyo Tour 2005 "unaffected" * 9th Anniversary Acoustic Live * Koimizuki Hatsubai Kinen/Azamazaka Tour '05 * Koimizuki Hatsubai Kinen * Michiyo ~Debut 7 Shuunenkinen~ Gentei Acoustic Dinner Live '''Climbing Life * Michiyo Tour 2005 "unaffected" * Koimizuki Hatsubai Kinen/Azamazaka Tour '05 * Michiyo ~Debut 7 Shuunenkinen~ Gentei Acoustic Dinner Live (Nihongo Verison) untouchable * Michiyo Tour 2005 "unaffected" * Koimizuki Hatsubai Kinen/Azamazaka Tour '05 * Michiyo ~Debut 7 Shuunenkinen~ Gentei Acoustic Dinner Live RAINBOW * Koimizuki Hatsubai Kinen/Azamazaka Tour '05 Kite ''' * Michiyo Tour 2005 "unaffected" * 9th Anniversary Acoustic Live * Koimizuki Hatsubai Kinen/Azamazaka Tour '05 * Koimizuki Hatsubai Kinen * Michiyo ~Debut 7 Shuunenkinen~ Gentei Acoustic Dinner Live '''Lovers * Michiyo Tour 2005 "unaffected" Trivia *Michiyo got help from to release this album. *"Michiyo Sweet message" is a spoken track with the instrumental of "Shiawase na Uta" playing in the background. *The album sold a total of 832 copies, and did not rank on the Oricon music charts. *The PVs for "JECICA", "Lovers", and "Kite" appear on the DVD Sweets of JECICA. *The song RAINBOW is in English (that whole song is in English). *The regular edition of this album is also called ～2nd Edition～, whereas the limited edition is called 1st Limited Edition. The limited edition has gold on the cover, whereas the regular edition is plain grey. External Links *Michiyo34.com: Mobile discography, Store page *Purchase: Amazon (JP) *Talk + "JECICA" MV (Veoh) Category:Heike Michiyo Albums Category:Solo Album Category:2004 Albums Category:English Name Album Category:Indie Albums